De L'autre côté du miroir
by Tara730
Summary: Suite de "De Plumes et d'écailles". Avant l'harmonie, le chaos doit régner sur terre. Alors qu'une guerre d'une échelle jamais égalée fait rage, Arès doit lutter pour que Voldemort ne découvre pas ses plans... mais les dieux, les Néphilims et les immortels l'attendent aussi au tournant. HP/LV


**De l'autre côté du miroir**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de la saga Harry Potter est l'entière propriété de JK Rowling et des ayants droits et je ne prétends à aucune rémunération. **

**Note : **Puisque vous êtes trop forts, vous avez probablement compris les titres des deux volets de la fiction. Au début, on est avec Quetzalcóatl, puis maintenant avec Tezcatlipoca. La suite logique voudrait que ça soit une trilogie, mais bon. On verra. Le décor est planté par la préquelle, maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent. Contrairement au premier volet, vous aurez les cartes en main dès le début. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas de rebondissements ou de suspense (enfin, j'espère!). Bref, avec De L'autre côté du miroir, je vous donne un petit rendez-vous en Enfer. Enjoy !

* * *

"L'esprit est à soi-même sa propre demeure ; il peut faire en soi un Ciel de l'Enfer, un Enfer du Ciel. Qu'importe où je serai, si je suis toujours le même et ce que je dois être, tout, quoique moindre que celui que le tonnerre a fait plus grand ? Ici du moins nous serons libres. Le Tout-Puissant n'a pas bâti ce lieu pour nous l'envier ; il ne voudra pas nous en chasser. Ici nous pourrons régner en sûreté ; et, à mon avis, régner est digne d'ambition même en Enfer ; mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Paradis."

Discours de Satan, extrait du _Paradis Perdu_ par Milton ; traduction de Châteaubriant

-OoO-

_Marchons ensemble ! Que ton cœur brûle pour le combat ! Méprise la mort, Ne pense qu'à la vie ! (Gilgamesh à Enkidu, extrait de l'Epopée, tablette IV)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'****Œuvre au Noir**

_**Le sorcier parisien, édition du 1 juillet 1997**_

_Le Royaume-Uni tombé !_

_Hier soir, Lord Voldemort a attaqué le Ministère de la Magie londonien. Notre reporter qui était sur place a été pris en otage et relâché au cours de la nuit afin de nous livrer son témoignage sur les évènements._

_« Il était 19 heures. J'étais en réunion de presse avec mes compatriotes anglais quand soudain l'alarme a résonné dans le Ministère tout entier. (…) Cinq Mangemorts sont alors entrés dans la pièce et nous on désarmés. Nous avons été emmenés dans l'Atrium où nous avons attendu presque une heure, avec plus de deux cents otages. Les Mangemorts ont fait régner la terreur pendant toute l'attente. (…) Finalement, nous avons appris que le Ministère avait été assassiné en début de soirée. (…) Voldemort est apparu. Il nous a annoncé que le Royaume-Uni était tombé entre ses mains et il a décrété la guerre à l'Europe de l'Ouest toute entière. (…) »_

_Ces nouvelles sont terrifiantes. Il semble bien qu'après l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore il y a un peu moins d'une semaine, l'un des sorciers les plus influents des Iles Britanniques, plus personne ne peut désormais retenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais, qui a annoncé s'en prendre à la France dans les jours suivants si le Ministère parisien ne lui cédait pas les pleins pouvoirs._

* * *

_**Italia Magica, édition du 20 juillet 1997**_

_L'Allemagne sous contrôle de Grindelwald_

_C'est avec effroi que nous annonçons à nos chers lecteurs qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres a vu le jour et qu'il s'agit de la descendance du tristement célèbre Grindelwald, qui a provoqué dans les années quarante une guerre d'ordre mondiale et universelle. Il semblerait que ce Lord soit encore jeune mais déjà très puissant. En quelques jours, il a envahi et écrasé l'Allemagne toute entière avec une armée composée d'anciens fidèles et de créatures magiques. La Norvège et la Suède et la Finlande ont d'ores et déjà juré allégeance à Lord Grindelwald. _

_(paragraphe illisible, papier déchiré) _

_Nous attendons d'avoir des nouvelles de nos sorciers présents sur ces territoires pour en savoir davantage sur la situation._

-OoO-

_**Salem Today, journal sorcier new-yorkais, édition du 30 septembre 1997**_

_L'Europe prise entre deux feux_

_Comme tous les lecteurs ne l'ignorent plus, depuis déjà deux mois une guerre d'ampleur continentale sévit en Europe. D'un côté, Lord Voldemort, qui a maintenant assis sa dominance sur les Îles Britanniques, la France, l'Islande, l'Espagne, le Portugal et l'Italie. De l'autre côté Lord Grindelwald, en possession de l'Allemagne, la Scandinavie, le Luxembourg et la Pologne. A présent les deux fronts se sont rejoints en Suisse, où la situation est en statu quo depuis plusieurs semaines. Entre les deux armées, un noyau de résistance anti-mages noirs persiste, rassemblant des combattants et des politiciens de l'Europe entière. (illisible)_

_Parallèlement, la situation en Asie orientale empire. Le japonais d'adoption Jahan Mancina, jugé comme l'un des plus grands mages blancs de notre époque, a décrété la guerre à la Chine. Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que la Chine est dirigée par un consulat de mages noirs depuis maintenant dix ans. Ce conflit, semble-t-il, a pour cause une discussion à propos d'un territoire de la mer du Japon. Les Etats Magiques de Corée ont confirmé leur allégeance à Mancina, qui semble déterminé à envahir la Chine. Analyse de cette région du monde sorcier peu connue par les Occidentaux. (illisible) _

* * *

_**Salem Today, journal sorcier new-yorkais, édition du 24 décembre 1997**_

_La guerre européenne : un conflit sans fin ?_

_Après plusieurs mois de combats sans nette évolution, les autorités américaines sont sur le point d'envoyer leurs meilleurs commandos de sorcier-combattants afin de soutenir les résistants. Il semblerait que le reste de l'Europe s'épuise petit à petit et capitule face à ces deux Seigneurs de Ténèbres._

_Quant au conflit en Asie orientale, la situation s'accélère. Jahan Mancina a maintenant le contrôle de toute la moitié est de la Chine, dont les mages noirs capitulent peu à peu. Un système de secours des Sangs-mêlés et des Nés-Moldus a été mis en place avec l'aide du Vietnam qui leur offre l'asile politique. Cependant, au nord, la Russie, maintenant conquise par Lord Voldemort, attaque les mages blancs japonais… Il semblerait que l'armée russe travaille en étroite collaboration avec les Mangemorts et un général de guerre dénommé Lord Black. _

_Presque aucune information n'est disponible sur ce Lord Black, qui semble être un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ceux ayant survécu à un de ses raids le décrivent comme 'superpuissant' et 'entouré d'une magie argenté qui aveugle et crépite autour de lui'. De tels racontars semblent absurdes et il se pourrait que ces rescapés soient victimes d'hallucinations, car il est difficile d'admettre que de telles choses soient possibles. _

* * *

**-OoO- **Jahan Mancina **-OoO-**

_**Japon, Pied du Mont Fuji, le 16 janvier 1997, aux alentours de quatre heures du matin – 7 mois après le temps présent**_

L'hiver… Il détestait l'hiver. Il n'aimait pas avoir froid. Il n'aimait pas cette lumière morte qui rendait les villes grises et les montagnes austères. Sa seule consolation était la neige quand elle emplissait de sa présence les paysages majestueux qu'il pouvait contempler de sa demeure. Il trouvait son manteau blanc apaisant et ses flocons reposants. Mais il préférait quand même le printemps et ses pétales de cerisiers tout aussi blancs et éphémères.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce en enjambant les nombreuses coupures de journaux du monde entier qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol ; il aimait bien garder sous les yeux tout le déroulement de la guerre tel qu'il était mentionné dans les journaux. Sa 'demeure' était meublée comme il l'aimait : de façon désordonnée. Tous les éléments avaient été chinés un peu partout au fil du temps, lui rappelant autant de souvenirs. Les Etats-Unis. L'Ukraine. La France. La Polynésie. Et bien d'autres pays, dans un amoncellement de cultures sans queue ni tête. Il se plaisait à se dire qu'à vingt-huit ans, il avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup plût aux Japonais, qu'il transforme un de leurs plus beaux temples shintoïste comme bric-à-brac. Ça avait fait sourire Jahan, qui prenait un malin plaisir à détruire tout ce qui restait de symboles religieux dans son nouveau quartier général.

Parmi les objets qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, il y avait un vieux tourne-disque usé. Cadeau d'une amie américaine avec laquelle il avait écumé les bars et exploré le New-York vieillot et anti-touristique quelques années auparavant. Il en déplaça l'aiguille et la posa sur le 33 tours qui trônait sur l'appareil Moldu. Les premières notes d'un morceau des Guns'n'Roses s'élevèrent, accompagnées par le cri de mouettes. Un piano mélodique. Une voix plaintive. Estranged. Il écoutait cette chanson en boucle depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures sans dormir et à chaque nouvelle écoute, il se sentait de plus en plus en étranger à sa propre existence.

Il retourna à la fenêtre en s'allumant une cigarette avec une allumette. Les neiges éternelles du Mont Fuji étaient cachées par une brume tenace.

D'une main il resserra les pans de sa veste, cherchant un peu de chaleur, de l'autre il attrapa un lourd volume sur la tablette qui trônait près de la fenêtre. C'était une anthologie de poésie ; il la gardait toujours près de lui. Selon lui, la poésie pouvait invoquer les dieux.

Tout avait commencé à ses seize ans. Seul dans la rue, abandonné par la vie même, traînant parmi les chiens errants d'Ukraine, il avait rencontré un homme un soir de grand froid. L'homme était à peine plus âgé que lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, pas une parole : leurs regards avaient parlé pour eux. Ils étaient les mêmes. Jahan lui avait ensuite inventé un nom, une vie de famille et un travail, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais recroisés. L'homme lui avait tendu un petit sachet en plastique contenant un bout de papier carré, d'à peu près un centimètre de côté.. Son premier buvard. Le LSD lui avait tendu la main. Et il l'avait saisie sans poser de questions.

Le problème n'était pas la drogue en elle-même. Il n'en était jamais devenu accro, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de plonger dans la spirale. En réalité, le LSD n'avait pas le même effet sur lui que sur le commun des mortels. La première expérience avait été de loin la plus traumatisante. Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant du vague qui l'avait cueilli.

Vertiges lumineux. Traînées sous les paupières. Des monstres surgis du néant. Des fantômes déjà vus. Des voix immenses parlant des langues oubliées. Et les images du passé… Gilgamesh transperçant Enkidu. Les Néphilims échoués dans le royaume des dieux. Toutes ces guerres, toutes ces souffrances des hommes provoquées par les dieux. Les hommes n'étaient que des jouets pour eux.

Il mit des années avant de pouvoir comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait. Que ses trips sous acide étaient des visions. Au fur et à mesure, les pièces du puzzle s'étaient alignées les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait reconstitué un panthéon entier et la cosmologie qui allait avec. L'histoire de la Terre défila devant lui. Défaites amères. Civilisations tombées. Croyances désavouées, reléguées à de simples mythes. Il était devenu le témoin du monde.

Les images devinrent un poids qui enfonçait ses épaules vers le bas chaque jour un peu plus. L'angoisse de n'être qu'un simple outil dans le plan des dieux lui déchirait le ventre. Il s'engagea à ne jamais plus les laisser détruire des mondes. Par revanche, il brûla des églises, réduit des temples en poussière. C'était sa tâche. C'était lui qui avait eu la possibilité de voir tout cela, il n'allait pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Il voulait couper le lien avec l'invisible, définitivement. Il voulait inciter les humains à devenir indépendants. Combat impossible. Ce n'était même pas les croyants, peu importe leur religion, qui lui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre. C'était tous les autres, qui eux n'avaient pas conscience de leur esclavagisme. Et les sorciers ! Les pires de tous. Ceux là portaient les pouvoir des dieux en eux à leur insu, transmis par leur ascendance Néphilim. Et à chaque fois qu'ils utilisaient la magie, ils agissaient comme des catalyseurs, nourrissant les dieux bien plus que les Moldus dans chacun des actes de la vie quotidienne.

Le premier pas de Jahan était donc d'utiliser le moins possible la magie. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire… C'était une belle idée de vouloir les couper des dieux mais c'était impossible, théoriquement parlant. Car les dieux les avaient créés, et ils avaient créés les dieux. Ils étaient interdépendants.

Leurs mondes n'étaient pas si distincts que ça : ils étaient sur des plans dimensionnels différents mais ils se chevauchaient. S'il n'y avait pas eu la "résolution divine" quelques siècles auparavant, les dieux pourraient encore marcher parmi eux et Jahan aurait même pu se rendre dans leur dimension et en revenir, un peu comme Gilgamesh l'avait fait. Heureusement, maintenant, les dieux devaient agir à distance, influençant les humains dans leurs rêves et autres coups fourrés. Ils étaient presque inoffensifs, pas comme quand ils pouvaient s'incarner librement parmi les humains.

Le seul qui inquiétait réellement Jahan, c'était Lucifer. Hylil. Satan. Celui qui avait même était rejeté par les siens car trop subversif. Celui qui s'était créé une armée sur Terre. Celui qui manipulait sans scrupules l'humanité toute entière depuis des milliers d'années, à une échelle bien différente des agissements des autres divinités. Jahan se plaisait à l'appeler le diable. Jusque là, le dieu déchu ne l'avait pas trop inquiété ; il le voyait comme un défi de plus à relever dans son plan inconcevable. L'Ordre de L'Aube Dorée le faisait sourire, avec leurs manigances pour s'attirer son aide. Il faisait semblant de rentrer dans leur jeu, espérant en tirer un quelconque bénéfice.

Ce qui avait changé la donne était la vision qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant. La cause de son insomnie. La rumeur courrait dans le monde des divinités des ténèbres que Hylil, le diable de Jahan, était incarné sur Terre. D'où cette rumeur venait, impossible de le savoir. Les dieux étaient pire que les humains en ce qui concernait les ragots. Bref, le monde des ténèbres était en effervescence, entre incrédulité et colère, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la nouvelle n'arrive aux autres parties du royaume divin. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semblait en savoir plus. Jahan en avait des sueurs froides. Si Hylil était vraiment sur Terre, caché parmi les humains, comment le monde pourrait en réchapper ? Le connaissant, il arriverait à faire imploser toutes les dimensions à la fois. L'Apocalypse. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette en regardant la flamme de son allumette trembler dans les courants d'air.

A ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : débouler dans une réunion de l'Aube Dorée et leur tordre le cou à tous. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ; déjà, il ne savait pas où ils se rencontraient, et en plus il devait tout faire pour les persuader de son aveuglement bien humain, dédaignant l'existence des dieux. Pas leur avouer son but réel, c'était certain.

Le plus important était de trouver un moyen de rendre Hylil impuissant. Et pour ça, il devait se trouver des alliés à la hauteur de la tâche. Seuls les dieux les plus puissants seraient en mesure de faire quelque chose… et ils étaient coincés dans l'autre dimension. S'il avait été quelqu'un de raisonnable, Jahan aurait probablement décidé de trouver une autre solution. Par exemple, il aurait pu chercher à allier tous les humains, Moldus et sorciers, de la planète entière. Il aurait pu. Ça aurait été certainement plus facile que la solution qu'il avait trouvée. Mais ça aurait eu moins de classe.

Il était temps que toutes les manipulations des dieux se retournent contre eux. Petit à petit, un plan se formait dans son esprit… un plan qui résoudrait tout ses problèmes à la fois.

Il existait un espace inter-dimensionnel qui ne servait que de transition entre les deux mondes. Un endroit neutre, un no man's land dans lequel les dieux et les hommes étaient à égalité. Pas de pouvoirs. Pas de force physique. C'est dans cet espace indéfinissable, ce purgatoire fade que Jahan voyait sa solution. S'il arrivait à y mener tous les dieux et à les y enfermer… ce serait comme si les dieux n'existaient plus. Il sourit méchamment en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

Il savait exactement ce qui lui restait à faire. Réussir à abattre la résolution divine afin de permettre aux dieux de circuler parmi eux. Il aiderait les divinités qui en étaient capable à attraper Hylil. Mais en retour, il pourrait lui aussi se rendre dans leur monde. Il pourrait les attirer tous dans cet espace inter dimensionnel. Il manipulerait les dieux en leur faisant croire qu'il agissait avec eux contre Hylil, mais en réalité il les piégerait.

Pour réaliser ce projet, il avait besoin de l'aide d'une personne en particulier. Arès Black. Depuis plus d'un an, le sorcier fascinait Mancina. A son jeune âge, il avait acquis une influence inestimable. Placé très haut dans l'Aube Dorée, complice de Lord Voldemort, c'était l'allié idéal. Un génie de la magie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir à enfermer les dieux hors de portée de nuire. Avec son aide, son plan devenait une réalité envisageable. A eux deux, ils pourraient lutter contre Hylil jusqu'au moment venu.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et attrapa son recueil de poésie en craquant une nouvelle allumette. Il était temps de se mettre au travail et de laisser les choses sans importance derrière lui. Il jeta son allumette sur le riche tapis persan qui couvrait le plancher et sauta par la fenêtre, le cœur léger. Là-haut, le Mont Fuji se délivrait de ses nuages. Il lui adressa un sourire alors que l'ancien temple shintoïste prenait feu, détruisant toutes ses possessions. Il se mit en marche, éclairé par le brasier ardent dans la nuit froide d'hiver.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui sont toujours là, même toi, là, je te vois, qui ne dis jamais rien ! Vous faites vivre cette histoire et vous me donnez le courage de continuer à écrire mes pavés. Merci du fond du coeur!

Je vous rappelle qu'il est toujours possible de voter pour des bonus pour les Plumes, pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand chose donc si ça n'intéresse personne je garde ces fragments là pour moi ! Et nah !

A bientôt les bichons frisés!


End file.
